The Microfic Meme, SethRyan Version
by beakanoma
Summary: 10 microfics, each 10 words, each in a different genre - Angst, AU, Crackfic, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, UST - all Seth/Ryan.


**Title:** The Microfic Meme; SethRyan Version  
**Author:** kevo  
**Pairing:** Seth Cohen / Ryan Atwood  
**Rating:**PG-13 (language, sexual situations)

**Author's Note:** I saw this on a fanfic community, which had in turn stolen it from another community themselves. Share and share alike, or something like that. I actually wrote this several years ago, and am only now posting it here.

**The Challenge: **Write 10 different categories of fic (I've only ever seen these ten, but if you want to change any I'm sure you can), each in 10 words or less.

The Microfic Meme

**1. Angst**:

"Marissa need me, Seth," Ryan gritted out.

"No, _**I**_ need you," Seth shot back. "But that's not really the question, is it? The question is, who do **_you_** need?"

Ryan said nothing. Because in truth, in his heart, Ryan didn't need anyone, because he never let himself rely on anyone like that.

"I guess I have my answer," said Seth, dejectedly.

**2. AU**:

Ryan looked up from his Playstation as the client his father brought home the night before entered.

"Hey," he said nervously.

"Hey," Seth replied.

"Do you wanna play?" Ryan offered.

**3. Crackfic**:

"So, Ryan," Caleb said calmly, "when exactly do you plan on making an honest man out of my grandson?"

Kirsten gaped at her father from across the dinner table, while Seth buried his face in his hands, Ryan turned red, and Sandy started laughing his head off.

**4. Crossover**:

"I'm the Doctor," the short-yet-muscular man in the wifebeater and gray zip-up hoodie informed him.

The curly-haired teen looked skeptically up at the big blue box the man had stepped out of. It said "Police Public Call Box," whatever that meant.

"Doctor who?" Seth demanded.

"Just the Doctor," the blond replied with a wink.

**5. First Time**:

There are certain things Seth never expected of Ryan. Like him using the words "make love", or that he'd be so nervous, and so fucking careful to make sure he didn't hurt Seth. He also didn't expect that when he blurted out "omigod I love you" in the middle of their first time, Ryan would only smile slowly and whisper back a genuine "I love you, too." And yet now, as he looked back on it, his head resting on Ryan's bare chest, Seth realized that it had gone exactly like that.

**6. Fluff**:

"You bought me plastic horse?" Ryan repeated.

"Technically I bought him for Captain Oats," Seth replied. More mumbly, he added, "To, y'know, be the Ryan to his Seth."

Ryan's eyes shifted to the chestnut brown horse Seth was holding in his fidgeting hands.

"What his name?" he asked.

Seth beamed.

**7. Humor**:

Ryan couldn't quite remember how Seth had gotten him to promise he'd dress up for the premiere of the new Harry Potter movie. He thought there might've been a handjob involved, but his mind usually went fuzzy when Seth used his hands so there was no way to be sure.

"You make a super hot Quidditch player," Seth assured him.

Ryan scowled.

**8. Hurt/Comfort**:

"I think I'm dying," Seth whined.

"You're not dying," Ryan insisted. "You have to flu."

"Yeah, well it's the 'One Over the Cuckoo's Nest' of flus," Seth grumbled. Meekly he asked, "Stay with me?"

Ryan kissed his burning forehead.

"Of course."

**9. Smut**:

"I may have been doing this while you were playing Magic: The Gathering," Ryan panted, spent, as Seth pulled out and disposed of the condom. "But you're doing a damn good job making up for lost time."

Seth grinned deviously.

**10. UST**:

Maybe it was because growing up in Chino the closest he'd ever come to formalwear was old hand-me-downs, but Ryan actually sort of enjoyed getting dressed up for Newport social gatherings. He entered the kitchen, tie tied and ready to go, to find Seth fully dressed in his finest. His appearance made Ryan's heart beat a little faster.

Then again, maybe his attraction to formalwear had nothing to do with Ryan himself after all...

**END NOTES:** I know it's supposed to be 10 words per microfic, but I hadn't written SethRyan in a long time, and couldn't help myself!


End file.
